I am no Hero
by Techi
Summary: Takes place after "A Brave New World" The world has changed thanks to Claire's stunt. Follow Ryan Hunter, an ex-radio host who has joined the resistance, and her life in the now war-ridden Hero world. OCs, possible lemons at later date.
1. Chapter 1

I've always had this idea in my head about finishing the Heroe's storyline out, since the show never got to. I finally decided to sit down and try it :)

Authors note: The story will center around an OC. There will be other OCs. References to previous Heroe's episode will most likely occur, so there will be spoilers. There will most likely be a lemon or two. That is your only warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas.

* * *

><p>"The day Claire decided to make the Heroes presence know to the world, was the day the world crumbled. At first, no one believed the video. It was nothing but a "stunt" pulled by a local news team to gain a bit of notice. Those of us who were...blessed, if you can call it that, were relieved. But, that little brat refused to quit. She went on national TV to prove the skeptics wrong. Oh boy did she prove them wrong. Stabbing a scissors into her stomach on Good Morning America certainly isn't hard to fake. It startled everyone to say the least. People began to panic, then the government stepped in.<p>

Ever since then we've been running. With all the files left behind from The Company, they knew exactly who they were looking for. Those who were smart enough, stayed out of the open. Those who decided to stand and fight...well, we not sure what became of them.

And that brings us to present day kiddies. Where the most I can do is sit here and complain over an encrypted radio station. But, sooner or later, we will have our freedom. Until then, stay hidden Heroes." With that Ryan clicked off the receiver. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Next her, a teenage boy removed his hand from the radio set and sat back into his own chair.

"Not bad for a first time broadcast, ain't Rebel" Ryan said, smirking at the boy. He nodded his head in response. "You certain have a way with words, Ryan. Come on, we should get moving. Can't be too careful." Rebel stood up and picked up his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. Ryan hesitated a moment. "Can you give me a minute" Rebel shot her a questioning look "I have to pee." She said rolling her eyes, picking her slender frame off the chair and walked towards the restroom.

Ryan gently closed the door and let out a strained sigh. She made her way to the sink glaring at her reflection in the broken mirror. You could tell it had been days since she's had a goodnights sleep. The dark rings around her dark brown eyes didn't exactly make her look like a supermodel. She groaned and leaned down, splashing water from the sink onto her pale skin. She stared at the rushing water going down the sink. So many thoughts rushed through her head, it made her dizzy. She turned off the water and undid her red hair from her ponytail. She eyed her reflection once again, satisfied with herself, she leaves the bathroom and rejoins a distressed looking Rebel.

"I don't like that look Rebel" Ryan says, picking up her own backpack from the ground.

"Dom just called. They want to hit the compound tonight."

* * *

><p>A short introduction, but an introduction none the less. This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcome, just no trolls.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas

* * *

><p>Ryan tapped her nails against the table nervously. The air in the tiny room she had been drug into just oozed tension. Opposite her sat Dom, the very man who had called her and Rebel there. He was the so called genius behind The Resistance out here in Chicago, and a man who was not to be crossed. Ryan had only heard stories about his powers, none of which she believed to be too far fetched. She was told once that Dom single-handedly took over a Army Depot, only gaining a single scratch on his arm in the process.<p>

"Ryan, I know you don't think much of this plan, but this needs to be done tonight" Dom spoke first, jerking Ryan from her thoughts.

"Dom, my question is, why now? We've been planning this for weeks. We can't just run in there blind and..." Dom stood up, interrupting her immediately,

"We aren't running in blind. Listen, I've gotten word that the people they have held up in that facility are being transferred tomorrow morning. And all of the planning we've done will be lost." Dom shot Ryan a look that shook her nerves.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," Ryan said, taking a deep breath in, "and I will get those people out of there no matter what." Dom shot her a very rare smile and headed towards the door. "Be ready by midnight, we leave then." Ryan attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, tonight was going to be a long night.

Ryan somehow felt constricted in the black BDU's that Dom's men had provided her. She wasn't sure if it was her nerves, or the impeding sense of doom she felt loomed over her, but nothing she did eased her mind. Dom had reviewed the plan with everyone just before they had left. The plan seemed well thought out enough, but she was almost sure that the van Dom had acquired would break down at any moment, and all would be lost.

"You need to relax" Rebel's voice sounded behind her. She turned to meet his worrying gaze. "You know me, always the worrier." Rebel's worried face turned into an amused one. "If you keep thinking bad things will happen, they will." Ryan managed to let out a small chuckle and turn back around. "If that were true, I think I'd be dead by now."

Dom shook his head at Ryan and motioned towards the front of the van. "We're just about there, so ready yourself. We don't need any slip ups." Ryan had to bite her lip from retorting back. People always underestimated her. Her worrying came from years of running. Years of fighting with every ounce of her will to remain free, and she wasn't about to stop now.

The van slowly came to a halt, just outside the facility. As the group unloaded, Ryan quickly readied her nerves and climbed out. She took a good look at her surroundings.

"Figures they'd make this as cliche as possible" Ryan chuckled to herself. Rebel raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind." Ryan mumbled walking in step behind Dom as he approached the fence. She felt as though she was in a spy film, discovering the enemies hideout in a so called normal company facility.

Dom gently lifted Ryan over the wire fencing. She landed on the other with a soft plop. She waited a moment to make sure all was clear and motioned the others forward. There was a total of 4 Heroes, including herself. Dom was in charge of the group, not like she had to say so. Ryan was there just encase they ran into any soldiers. Her power was quite useful for that. Rebel was there to hack into the computer system inside the facility. The other man, Ryan had never met before. She believed she had heard his name to be Peter, a skinny fellow who had remain quiet for most of the ride.

They approached the facility from the back, the front having too much activity to remain hidden from. Dom forced open the door with a giant shove and allowed them to enter. The door opened up to a long hallway filled with several doors.

"Get me to a computer, and I'll find where they are keeping the others." Rebel announced, taking lead of the group. The others followed, and Ryan took up the rear. After a few hit and misses, Peter managed to find a room with a computer in it. Rebel went over to the computer, touching his palm to it. Ryan turned around and kept watch at the door.

After a few moments of silence, Rebel open his eyes with excitement. "I've got it! Follow me!" Rebel said heading towards the door. Dom grabbed the back of his jacket. "Whoa, hold on there. We need to wait for the others." Rebel shook his head, jerking free from Dom. "We don't have time, they are moving out the Heroes out now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas

* * *

><p>The sudden rush of bright light blinded Ryan. She blinked several times before her eyes came into focus. "Oh god." She said, covering her mouth at the scene before her.<p>

The room was filled with several medical cots, all of them being empty except for one. A long IV line lead down to a large body covered by a white sheet. Ryan rushed ahead of Dom, who had hesitated just as she had.

"Wait! Ryan! This could be a trap!" He yelled, breaking out of his trance. Ryan reached the cot and hesitant scanned over the body, moving her arm slowly towards the sheet cover. Dom grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't."

Rebel and Peter, who had been examining the other cots, quickly made their way over to the lone man. "None of this makes any sense." Peter said, scratching at the back of his neck. "Why would they leave one behind?"

Ryan retrieved her arm from Dom and glared at him. "Trap or not, we didn't get here in time for the others. We need to wake this man." Dom glanced past Ryan at the body. "Lets just see who he is first" Dom took a step past Ryan and grabbed the top of the sheet, pulling it down sharply.

Peter and Rebel's eyes both widen as Dom took a step back "SYLAR!" Peter half screamed. His face went white from shock. Ryan felt a bit unnerved as she saw the response from the men.

She scanned over the sleeping man on the cot. He looked harmless enough, but he was unconscious with nerve gas. Ryan let out a shaky breath and finally spoke "Who the hell is Sylar?" Dom eyed her as if she had spoken Latin.

"Sylar is a very dangerous man. I'm surprised they were even able to capture him." Peter scoffed behind her and made his way around to Dom. "Sylar was captured because he wanted to get captured." Dom nodded his head in agreement. "Whatever. Hes staying here" Dom turned to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Woah, woah. Hold on Dom." Ryan said, grabbing Dom's arm. "Our job was to rescue these people, not leave them behind." Dom turned around to face her again, a look of amusement on his face. "You don't understand Ryan. Hes not someone to be.." A groan behind them interrupted Dom. Ryan turned to see the IV line from his arm dangling freely from the holder.

As Sylar began to stand up, Dom began to back up. "Sylar? Are you OK?" Peter said, breaking the silence. Sylar open his eyes up and slowly began to smile. "Never better." His eyes darted from Peter to Dom and finally settling on Ryan. "At least you've finally learned your place Dom. I'm not someone to be toyed with." Ryan nervously shuffled her feet, not liking the way he stared at her.

"You cocky bastard. I'm surprised they didn't just bury you alive somewhere." Sylar let out a chuckle and finally stood from the cot. He wasn't wearing more than a pair of sweat pants, not that Ryan was complaining much.

Shouting caused Ryan to jump and look up at Dom. "Alright enough! We need to get moving." She said, making her way to the back entrance. "Boys" She grumbled to herself. She reached the door to the hallway and stopped. A group of soldiers were heading straight towards them. Dom grabbed her and moved her against the wall.

"They didn't see us yet. We can head out the.." Sylar let out a loud laugh and stepped into the open doorway. "Running is not really my thing." Ryan wasn't sure what happened next. Then sound of gunfire caused her to yell and cover her eyes. Then there was silence. When she removed her hands from her face, she just about chocked. Sylar had at least a dozen bullet wounds in his body and laying in a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Oh god!" She said rushing over to him. Dom made his way to the door frame and just eyed the carnage of bodies that was in the hallway. Rebel knelled down next to Ryan and patted her back. "He's fine you know." Ryan looked at him as if he was crazy. The next thing she knew, she heard Sylar laughing and the bullets being pushed from his body. "You need to calm down Red. You'll give yourself a heart attack getting all worked up like that."

Ryan closed her eyes and shook her head. Healing, that figures. Ryan stood up and straightened up her clothing. "Glad you're having fun. Rebel lets go check the computers again. Maybe you missed something." Ryan gave Dom a concerned look and followed Rebel back down the hallway.

Rebel walked over towards the computer and took a seat. He concentrated as he put his hand on the computer. "Don't let Dom fool you, Sylar isn't that bad." He said. Ryan turned from watching the hallway to look at him. "How do you know him?" Rebel sat back in the chair and smiled at her. "He helped me once. I would have been dead if it wasn't for him" Ryan smiled at him and walked over to him, sitting on the desk. "You? In trouble? Never!" Ryan playfully let out a gasp. "Did you find anything?" Rebel shook his head, looking towards the ground. "Nothing. They must have sabotaged the information."

Ryan jumped off the desk and Rebel took that as the que to leave. "But what I don't understand is why the left Sylar behind" Ryan stated. She walked out of the doorway and bumped into a naked chest. "All in due time" Ryan stepped back, only to look up at Sylar himself.

Ryan coughed and looked past Sylar to Dom. "Rebel couldn't find anything. We need to leave. Once the soldiers don't report back, they'll be sending re-enforcements."

"Sounds good. " Dom replied, taking his usual spot in the lead. Ryan and Rebel stuck to the middle, while Sylar took a place with Peter in the back of the group. They quickly made their way outside where none of them were ready for what they were greeted with.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas

Author's Note: So I am updating as much as possible. I have so many ideas in my head, I can't help but keep writing! A little preview of Ryan's abilities in this chapter. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! It keeps me going.

* * *

><p>Ryan usually panicked in bad situations, but this was beyond bad. The minute they walked outside, the group was surrounded by heavily armed soldiers. It had been a set up, and Sylar was the bait. As the soldiers approached, Ryan ran through several options in her head.<p>

Aside of her she could see Dom and Sylar arguing with each other. Ryan felt as if everything had slowed down and she was watching everything in slow motion. The soldiers were approaching, yelling out demands that they fall to the ground. Sylar went to lift his hand again, but Dom reached up and grabbed his hand, shouting something about being out numbered.

Ryan closed her eyes a moment and centered her emotions. She took a deep breath and held up her both of her hands. All of them were too busy to notice that Ryan took a step forward and readied herself. Once she heard the hammer click back on the guns, she opened her eyes and screamed. A giant shock wave emitted from her hands, heading straight towards the soldiers. The sudden wave caused the soldiers in front of them to fly backwards onto the ground, either unconscious or dead. Ryan shakily lowered her arms and doubled over onto the ground.

Rebel rushed over to her, as the other stood there speechless. Ryan groaned as Rebel helped her onto her side. "I think I overdid it this time." She was still shaking slightly, the color drained from her face. The others, now over the initial shock, rushed over to her side.

"God damn it Ryan, I never thought you had it in you." Dom said. He was smiling ear to ear. Peter gave her a warm smile as well. "Are you OK?" Peter asked. He offered her his hand, which she gratefully took. He helped her to her feet and waited until she gained her balance to let go.

Ryan rubbed the back of her neck. She wasn't sure if any of the soldiers were OK, but right now she could careless. "It isn't safe using your power." Sylar said abruptly walking over to her. "Somethings _unstable_ with you." Ryan look up at him slightly confused. "Unstable? How about I never used my power on that kind of level before." She threw back at him. Sylar stood his ground. He looked down at her as if she was a child in trouble.

Peter interrupted their stand off. "We should probably get moving. If we stay here much longer, were just asking to get ambushed again." Dom nodded in agree and ushering Ryan forward. "Hes right. You did good Ryan."

Ryan lead the way towards the fence. "_Unstable my ass." _She thought to herself. Sylar knew nothing about her. There was at least a dozen soldiers around them. For anyone to use their power on that large of a scale would ware them out as well.

Ryan reached the fence and, once again with the assistance of Dom, made her way over it. This time, her landing was a little less graceful than her original one. But, she got over none the less. Dom continued to help each of them over the fence, one by one.

As Dom began to climb the fence himself, Ryan got a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach again. Something wasn't right. That is when the shot rang out, followed by a horrific scream from Dom. Ryan searched the area to see one of the unconscious soldiers was very conscious and had his rifle aimed onto Dom. To Ryan's horror, he fired two more shots. Dom feel helplessly from the fence with a giant thud onto the ground.

Ryan immediately rushed towards the fence. Sylar instinctively grabbed her around the waist, stopping her in her tracks. "There's no point. He's done." He said sternly. Ryan looked up at him with hatred in her now tearful eyes. "I am **not** leaving him!" She screamed back at him. She squirmed under his grasp, gaining no ground. Sylar held her in place and refused to budge. "By the time you start climbing that fence, you'll be dead on the ground near him." Ryan shook her head violently. "But I. He. NO!"

Dom coughed up blood and took in a sharp inhale of air. "Ryan. Listen to him. If you die, everything we've worked for will go in vain." His voice was unlike she had ever heard it before. It was strained and filled with pain. Dom was usually a stoic man, never to show any emotion or any ounce of pain in his voice. But this, this wasn't real.

"Dom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He gave Ryan a weak smile before Sylar finally forced her to move. The rest was a bit of a haze to her. She could recall Sylar and Peter helping her to the van and the tires squealing away from the facility. She vaguely remembered Peter sitting in front of her, trying to get her to respond to his questions, only to have Sylar grab his shoulder and force him away. She could also recall Rebel tearing up next to her, as he kept silently speaking to her saying everything was OK.

Ryan hadn't faced loss like this before, and it was evident. Dom was like a father to her, and to see his blood spilled before her broke her. She had killed before sure. It was almost necessary to survive being a Hero. But she hadn't lost someone close to her before. She felt a heavy weight in her heart, a weight she didn't think could be lifted. She felt weak and lost. Why were they even fighting anymore, only to lose those they loved?

"I am no Hero." She spoke to her reflection in the window.

* * *

><p>I feel like I am writing a lot, but then I'm not lol But that was a tough chapter to write. Action is a little harder to write than I though : haha!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas

Ryan found the sheets of her bed unusually comfortable. It had been a long time since she had a proper good nights sleep. She stretched out herself as she sat herself up. Thoughts from the previous day finally re-entered her mind. Ryan groaned and pulled her legs flush against her chest. She wished she was still sleep. At least then, she wouldn't hurt so much.

Ryan eventually found herself dragging her legs out of bed. What little light shone in through the dark curtains told her it was getting close to noon. She made her way over to the restroom and flicked on the light.

"One of these days I'll look at myself in the mirror and not look like hell." She spoke out to no one. She quickly undressed and entered the shower. The hiss from the shower head told her the hot water was out again. She was almost thankful for it though. The cold water that rushed over her was enough to get sense back.

Once she washed herself she draped a raggedy towel around her body and walk back out into her room. She began to rummage through the room when someone cleared their throat. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she grasped the towel closer to her body. She turned to find Sylar sitting in an old chair across from her.

"I was sent to wake you. " His voice just as smooth as ever. He was fully dressed this time, in a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Ryan felt very exposed and pulled at her towel, hoping all the vital parts of her were covered. "Well, you can see I'm awake, can you leave?"

Sylar hesitated a moment before speaking. "I was also sent to tell you Rebel is ready for you when you'd like to broadcast." Ryan shifted uneasily. "OK. Right. Got it, now leave!" She said walking towards him, trying to usher him to the door. Sylar smirked and stood, walking towards the door. Once he reached the door frame he turned to look down at the red head. "Can I also say, you don't look like hell. Trust me, I've seen what hell looks like." Ryan growled and pushed him with her free hand out of the frame and slammed the door. She could swear she heard him chuckle.

Ryan quickly dressed herself in a simple gray t-shirt and jeans, throwing on her sneakers as she made her way down the hallway. She was still slightly flustered. Rebel should have known better than to send anyone but himself to wake her. She entered the backroom to find it oddly crowded. Sylar stood leaning against the far wall, while Peter had taken a seat next to Rebel in front of the broadcasting equipment.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Rebel said. A look of worry crossed through his eyes as he stood to hug her. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm here aren't I? Now," She looked past him at the others "Whats with the uninvited guests?" She gave Sylar a stern look. He in return offered her a coy smile.

"They said they wanted to help us." Rebel said innocently. Ryan bit her lip. "There isn't much to help anymore. I can see half of the Resistance has moved on, the halls were empty." Ryan spoke the truth. She had seen next to no one within the building. Usually she had to stop and talk to a dozen people before being able to start her day.

Rebel stared at her a moment. A hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "They just need some reassurance Ryan. We can't give up yet! If we do, Dom's sacrifice will go in vain." Ryan winced. He was right. He usually was.

"I still have some questions that I need answered." She turned towards Sylar and pointed at him "Especially from you." Sylar moved from his place against the wall and walked over to Ryan. "And what can I help you with?"

Ryan tilted her head. "You can start by explaining why you were the only one we found back at the compound"

"You get straight to the point don't you." Sylar let out a sigh. "After I allowed the soldiers to capture me, they tried to put me under sedation. Naturally my body rejected it and I played dead. My plan was to help the others once they started moving us out, but I was the only on they brought in. The other cots were empty."

Ryan shook her head in disbelief. "But that doesn't make any sense. Why would you be the only one..." Peter stood up from his chair, interrupting Ryan. "You said the information you obtain was sabotaged wasn't it? " Rebel nodded his head. "Yeah." Peter looked from Sylar to Ryan. "What if there is a mole inside the Resistance? Someone who purposely sabotaged the mission"

Sylar looked over at Rebel with an odd look in his eyes. "It would have to be have to be someone who had access to the data. The only person who could have accessed it." Rebel's eyes widened. "I wouldn't!" Sylar twitched in his neck and continued to approach him. "My sense is telling me otherwise.

With a flick of his wrist, Rebel went flying into the wall and held there. "SYLAR!" Peter and Ryan yelled simultaneously. Ryan reached forward and grabbed Sylar's arm only to be flung backwards onto the floor.

"He's lying Ryan. He betrayed everyone. Isn't that right Rebel?" Rebel squirmed under his grasps. Sylar slowly began pinching his fingers together, and Rebels breaths became ragid. "I. I didn't have a choice!" He screamed. Sylar dropped his arm, allowing Rebel to fall to the ground.

Peter helped Ryan off the ground. "Rebel why? You've compromised everything!" Rebel's face turned white. "They found us. They grabbed me one night walking home. They threatened to kill everyone. I...I didn't know what to do! They wanted Dom and they wanted you." He teared up and eyed Ryan.

"Well they got Dom. You can thank yourself for that." Ryan flew past the boys and exited the room in a rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas

Author's note:  Hey guys! Thanks for the patience. I am very lucky to have friends who took computers in college :D I should be updating at least once a week, if not twice a week now, possibly more depending on my work scheduled.

* * *

><p>Ryan slammed open the door to her room, shaking the pictures on the wall. She had never felt such anger in her life before. She had trusted Rebel with her life! Now he turned around and betrayed not only her, but the others as well. Dom had died, and if it wasn't for Sylar, she would be as well.<p>

Ryan couldn't help but shiver at the thought. She wasn't ready to die yet. She had too much fight in her yet. Ryan let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a chair, and flung it across the room.

The chair hit hard on the ground. Ryan's whole body began pulsing. "No no no no no NO! Not now!" Ryan panicked. She quickly flashed back to Sylar telling her she was unstable back at the compound. He had no idea.

Ryan flung open the door to her bathroom and moved quickly towards the sink. She grasped the out rim and eyed her reflection in the mirror. She was glowing purple. She closed her eyes and concentrated on lowering her pulse.

"You're like a ticking time bomb" A deep voice broke Ryan's concentration and caused her to jump backwards. Sylar was standing in the doorway of the bathroom eying Ryan. A hint of curiosity and dare she say worry in his eyes.

"Go away!" Ryan demanding, her pulse quickly rising again. She gritted her teeth and cried out as her body began to pulsate with energy again. Sylar stepped forwards, reaching out and taking a hold of her wrists.

"I can fix you." He said sternly. Ryan shook her head and fought his grasps. "No! Let go!" Ryan screamed. Sylar stayed silent and tightened his grip. He said nothing as he pushed her against the wall. He removed an arm from her wrist and grasped her throat.

The room glowed purple from the energy emitted from Ryan. The energy would have been intoxicating to a normal person, but Sylar was defiantly not a normal person. Ryan's panicked stated had only worsened the moment he put his hand around her throat. "Please" She chocked out.

Sylar ignored her plea and dropped her other wrist, moving both of his hands towards the temples of her skull. "I can fix you." He stated once more, the same cool tone laced his words. Ryan closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come.

She felt a strange feeling throughout her brain. Almost as if someone was prodding through it. She became very uncomfortable and began to struggle. Sylar ignored her movements and continued to slowly torture her. She almost wanted to beg him to stop, but decided against it.

Ryan felt a sudden release within her and suddenly felt at ease. The pulsing in her body subsided and Ryan opened her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the room. Sylar was smirking slightly at her.

Ryan stumbled forwards into him, feeling weak. Sylar caught her almost effortlessly. "What did you do to me?" She muttered into his chest. "I fixed you." Was all she heard before darkness over came her.

* * *

><p>Short I know. But, it was all for the dramatics! lol I also love to keep you guys waiting... :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas.

Ryan opened her eyes slowly. She allowed her eyes to focus on the spinning fan above her. She heard shuffling next to her but didn't move. "Are you feeling OK?" Ryan rolled to her side to see Peter standing above her.

"I uh. I'm not sure yet. What the hell did he do to me?" Ryan was somewhat vague, but the look in Peter's eyes knew he understood. "He said something along the lines of you are now stable" Peter said, reaching behind him and pulled a chair closer to the bedside. He retook his seat next to her.

"He also said to keep an eye on you." Peter had a slight grin on his face. Ryan rolled her eyes and rolled back onto her back. "I think he tried to kill me." Ryan muttered shutting her eyes again. Peter let out a chuckle.

"What did he mean by stable?" Peter asked curiously. Ryan opened an eye and looked at him. "I couldn't control powers. That's why I never used them. Dom." Ryan paused a moment. The memories quickly flooded her mind. "Dom helped me before to almost lock them away. " She paused again, rolling away from Peter. "After I used them the other night, I knew it was only a matter of time before they got out of hand. I guess I should be thankful to him."

Peter was silent for a moment. Ryan bit her lip " Where is he?" She said hesitantly. Peter cleared his throat, an audible shuffle heard. "He left. He said he had business to take care of and would return within the next couple of days."

Ryan simply scoffed. She finally decided to push herself into a upright position. "Hey hey, let me help you" Peter said, hurrying to help her. Ryan shook her head, looking up at him and smiling. "Thank you" Peter gave her a warm smile, and helped her to her feet.

It took about 2 days for Ryan to fully recover and get back on her feet. Peter was at her side the whole time, helping her about the building. She almost felt like a burden, but Peter would give her a smile that instantly pushed aside all of her thoughts.

Peter also kept Ryan informed of everything that had been going on throughout the building. Rebel had left in the middle of the night, not wanting to face up for his misdoings. The attacks against the Heroes in the city were getting more and more aggressive.

Ryan made her way down the hallway to the broadcasting equipment. She sat in front of it, running a finger through her hair. She hesitated a moment before leaning forward and grabbing the microphone. She took a deep breath in, and flicked it on.

"This is a broadcast to all of the Heroes out there. My name is Ryan. Several days ago a team of Resistance members, including myself hit an Army Depot outside town. " She paused a moment, trying to find the right words. "We were betrayed to say the least, and Dom was, killed." Ryan drew in a long breath before speaking again. "They set us up, to test us. I believe that they are planning something big. "Ryan closed her eyes a moment, and started again.

"The government is getting worst. They fear us, and they damn well should. The attacks within Chicago are getting worst. Many of us are going missing, while others are being murdered in the streets. Right now Heroes, right now we need a plan. We need to get organized and stay hidden. Stay out of major cities and find others. We need to pull together now. But I beg you! Stay out of the open and stay safe. I will keep in touch."

Ryan clicked the button of the microphone off and leaned back in her chair. She was usually confident with her broadcast, but this one didn't feel right. She just didn't want anymore bloodshed.

"That was inspiring." Ryan turned to see Peter leaning against the door frame, his usual warm smile greeting her. "Glad you think so." Ryan stood and walked over to him. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You are right you know. They wouldn't get so aggressive if they didn't have something up their sleeve."

Ryan met her eyes with his. Through all of this mess, Ryan had managed to find someone who still made her stomach jittery. "I'm glad you're here Peter." She said moving forward and hugging him. Peter didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "If only it was under better circumstances" He muttered in her hair, laughing a little.

Ryan stayed there for a second more. She enjoyed the human contacts. She needed it. She finally let go and smiled at him. Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to be startled a moment.

Sylar stood down the hallway, an emotionless look upon his face. His clothes were dirty and battered and his face was covered in grim. "Glad to see you've gotten so close since I've been gone." An almost bitterness gripped his voice.

Ryan shifted uneasily. Peter turned to face him. "Glad to see you've made it back to us in one piece." Sylar walked forward, his eyes on Ryan the entire time. "Yes well, we need to pack up and leave. I believe I was followed."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my ocs and my ideas.

I apologize for not updating. Work has slammed me the past couple weeks. and my internet has not been working properly. But I managed to steal a friends internet and get this chapter together. Short I know, but an update non the less.

I wanted to offically thank all of you that have been reviewing or have reviewed this story. Especially RalynnFrost for reviewing everytime I update. Really keeps me going :)

* * *

><p>Ryan didn't have much time to think as she was being shoved into a car by Sylar. She was overwhelmed by the sound of gunshots and panic that she barely had enough time to throw what little clothing she had into a backpack. Sylar took the driver's and sped off just as Peter climbed in next to him.<p>

Sylar raced the small car down a small alleyway and onto a main stretch of road. He weaved skillfully in and out of oncoming cars, trying to invade the black veichles trailing them. "I hope you have a plan!" Peter shouting. He was grasping onto the dash like his life depended on it.

Sylar however was as calm as can be, or so his demenar gave way. His eyes never left the road. "We need to get out of the city. Its not safe for us anymore." He spoke, barely able to get out of the way of a tractor trailer in time. "Since when has it ever been safe?" Ryan said, clicking her seatbelt on and tightening it as much as she could.

Sylar grunted and retained all his attention to fleeing from the city. The cars did not seem to leave up on their pursuit, but Sylar wasn't about to give in. Ryan closed her eyes a moment, trying to clear her head and think of a plan. The cars were getting too close and any bit of a slip up would cause them to wreck.

She opened her eyes in a flash of excitement and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Sylar hold the car steady" She said unrolling her window. He simply raised an eyebrow but said nothing, doing as he was told. Peter, however, began to panic. "What the hell are you thinking?" He screamed, turning to watch her. "Just wait" She said, slipping her upper body outside the window.

She steadied herself and focused her energy into her hands. "Come on you bastards, a little closer." She muttered to herself. She waited uneasily as the cars got close enough. She held up her palms and released a shockwave of energy. The cars either crashed into the nearest object or spun out. Ryan triumphantly retook her place inside the car and rolled up the window.

"Impressive" Sylar said looking at her through the review mirror. Peter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just let us in on the plan next time" He said. He voice was mixed with a hint of relief and worriedness. She simply smiled at the boys and sunk back into her seat. She felt a wave of tiredness hit over her as her head hit the back of the seat.

"You really should get some rest Ryan." Peter said patting her leg. "Mhm." Ryan muttered before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything that involves Heroes. I do own my OCS and my ideas.

Wow. So I have a lot of explaining to do. I didn't give up on Fanfiction, I gave up on writing for a little while. A lot of stress and a slight depression kind of took away my desire to write. But, I think I've found my muse again, and plan to continue this story. I don't like to leave things unfinished and I'll be damned if I leave this story unfinished!

* * *

><p>Ryan awoke when the car abruptly stopped. She took a moment to take in her surrounds and found that they Sylar has driven the car into bat shit nowhere.<p>

"What's going on?" She said straightening herself out. She glanced over at Peter and found he looked just as confused as she did. "What happened back at the hideout?" Sylar's voice sounded darker than Ryan remembered.

"Last thing I remember was you screwing with my head." She shot back. He glared at her through the rearview mirror. "Peter, care to explain to Ms. Hunter why we were ambushed?"

Peter straighten up immediately. "Don't you dare try to pin this on me. I am just as clueless as you." Sylar didn't seemed too pleased with Peters answer as he slammed open his car door. Ryan watched motionless as he made his way over to Peter's side of the car and threw the door ajar. Taking a hold of Peter's collar, he flung Peter out of the car and onto the gravel road.

"STOP!" Ryan yelled as she climbed across the backseat and out of the car. Sylar, his hand held out in front of him, had Peter dangling in the air like a rag doll. "I don't believe you!" Sylar screamed.

Ryan ran over to Sylar, only to halt when he looked at her. "They…they put a tracker on Rebel. He told me when you went to go after Ryan." Peter choked out.

Sylar tiled his head and dropped Peter to the ground. Peter sharply inhaled the air into his burning lungs. Ryan stared at Sylar a moment, disgust plaster all over her face. She the rushed to kneel at Peter's side. "Its Ok Peter. We couldn't have known." She replied, helping him steady himself.

"He was scared and he panicked. I can't blame him for what happened. I won't." The glare Peter gave Sylar should have shaken him. Instead Sylar just held his ground. "He caused a man to die." Sylar retorted.

"A lot of people have died." The despair dripping from Ryan's statement silenced both of the men. She did nothing but stare at the ground while various emotions spread throughout her. She took a second before she spoke again. "He's just a boy and he was scared. He did what he needed to to survive." Ryan stood and stared into Sylar's eyes "That is a concept I'm sure you know rather well. He isn't the first to do so and he certainly won't be the last."

Sylar simple stared back in to Ryan's eyes. He was unable to speak. She was right in a sense, but his life was not to be played with so easily. He backed down and walked over to the car. Ryan made her way over to Peter and let out a shaky breath. Peter gently place his hand over hers. She was shaking, from either fear or adrenalin, he wasn't sure.

"Now that was impressive" Peter smiled at her. He motioned towards the brooding man at the car. Ryan returned the smiled, squeezing his hand. "Is Rebel ok?" She reluctantly asked. Peter sighed. "He was captured but alive."

Ryan ran a hand through her hair. She glanced at Sylar a moment, who seemed to be brooding. "We will eventually have to retrieve him." Peter gave Ryan a questioning look as he picked himself off the ground with Ryan's help "Unless somehow you've managed to absorb his power, he's one of our biggest asset."


End file.
